Splinter just wanted one quiet evening
by Anile
Summary: Michelangelo tells Splinter about colours and Splinter is doubting his parental skills.


_Authors note : Haai there, I decided to publish one of my stories. __I'm a bit worried about the grammar although. I'm Dutch and still learning English. Please tell me if there are any huge grammar mistakes. (Sometimes I spell a word in such a way that it's got a completely different meaning. If that happens, please don't be to confused.) It's also most likely that I put words in a wrong order in the sentence. I re-read this like a hundred times and corrected as much as I could correct. Hope it isn't too boring :L --- Anile ---_

_Disclaimer- I don not own the turtles, the rat or any other character from this story._

_Warning – Splinter doesn't get his night off. _

Splinter sighed. He just managed to put Raphael to bed. After forty minuets of waling, nagging and arguing he had finally putted al his sons to bed. It may look like a little performance but for the giant rat it was a big victory. The rat stood still and listened.

There was no arguing, no sobbing, no screams. He didn't hear the sound of glass shattering or two eight-year-olds fighting. It was silence. The only sound he heard was the sound of dripping water, his own breathing and a sigh from the kitchen.

_Sigh from the kitchen??? _Splinter thought in alarm. He silently walked to the kitchen. Prepared to pull a fight if it was needed to. He looked carefully around the corner in the kitchen. A little turtle sat at the dinner table. He looked troubled at a

piece of paper.

'My son.' Said Splinter with the unspoken question in his voice. The little turtle stirred but didn't turn around. Splinter decided to try the silent treatment. He made himself a cup of tea, but Michelangelo hadn't spoke up yet. Splinter decided he was the one to start the conservation.

'I thought I putted you to bed…'

'I wasn't tired.' Answered the little turtle with a small voice.

Splinter sighed and made a mental note. _Next time I'll lock his room after he made it to bed. _

'Then you should not sleep.' Stated the rat to the turtle's surprise. 'You could just rest you're body in bed.' Finished Splinter his line. Michelangelo sighed again.

'But I want to finish this first!' he whined.

Splinter approach his son. 'What do you want to finish Michelangelo?' he asked while sitting down next to the turtle.

'My drawing.' Told Michelangelo him as if it was the most logical thing to do for a little turtle at 10 o'clock.

Splinter took a look at the drawing. I wasn't anything in particularly, in fact the drawing contained nothing more than a few drops of paint. This wasn't very usual for Michelangelo, he loved painting and made the most .. eccentric .. creations. The pieces of 'art' where always very lively. Splinter took a closer look. He noticed that it weren't just a couple blobs of paint. It was neatly drawn, in a triangle. Red, yellow and blue formed a first triangle. Round the first triangle was a second one. This one however upside down. It looked a bit like a colour wheel.

'What is this my son?' asked Splinter in a calm voice.

The young turtle looked a bit surprised at the gentle tone. He was a bit naughty after all.

'I made the colours, in a way they fit.' Answered the young one.

Splinter frowned. _Could he know about the colour wheel?_

'How do you know the colours fit this way?' asked the rat carefully.

'That's easy!' answered Michelangelo happily.

'The colours are just like a big family! And in this way they're like in order, but they're not because you cant really put colours in an order , but now they're still in a kinda order because they fit!!' Explained Michelangelo enthusiastic.

Splinter furrowed his brow.. He didn't understand a word of what the young turtle so eagerly tried to explain.

'Why do you think the colours fit in this particularly way?' tried the rat again.

The young turtle seemed to ponder this for a moment.

'Well, first of all you've got red and blue. Red is very different from blue. Red is like,.. like,..' Michelangelo tried desperately to find words whose described the colour red. Splinter gestured the little turtle to go on. 'Red is like 'boom'!' continued Michelangelo. When he made the 'boom' sound he moved his hands forewords. Splinter looked quizzically at his youngest son.

'Boom?' repeated the rat amused.

'Yeah!' continued Michelangelo ignoring his fathers tone. 'Red is big and strong and very stiking!'

'Stiking?' asked Splinter.

'Yeah, stiking.' Repeated Michelangelo. When he didn't got a understanding reaction he tried again. 'It draws all the attention.' Splinter finally understood his son.

'Striking Michelangelo. It's called striking.' Michelangelo huffed. 'What ever.' He said in a way much alike Raphael.

_Maybe Michelangelo really spends to much time with Raphael… _Thought Splinter. He shrugged, he should think about Raphael's influence on his younger brother later. After he got Michelangelo in bed… for the second time that night.

'Blue is different.' Stated said turtle. 'Blue is also very powerful but in a different way. Blue is calmer, more caring. If you put blue next to red, red seems closer. Blue is more a distant colour, al little mysterious. You can make a lot of things blue but it still doesn't rule over the drawing. Blue is the colour who brings the red in balance with the yellow.' Michelangelo took a deep breath and continued. He pointed with each explanation the said colour.

'If you mix blue with red you got an other colour. It's less powerful than red or blue because it's a bit of both. It's more striking than blue, owing to the red. But it's less dominant than red, owing to the blue. Most people see purple like a second blue, a weaker blue. Those people are wrong because purple is just as strong as red if it really wants to. You can use a lot of purple without making a drawing to strong or to normal. Purple is completely different than yellow. This is because purple is strong but controlled.'

'Yellow is also very strong just like red but it's strong in a different way. It's bright, more happy, the colour of light. If you put purple next to yellow purple seems more dark, weaker and softer. Yellow is a nice colour to draw with because it makes the drawing happier, but you can't use it to long because you can't control yellow. It's so bright and happy, yellow wont stay in his own area! It always bumps a bit over the lines!' Michelangelo emphasized this by throwing his arms in the air.

Splinter was bemused by his sons explanation of colours. Michelangelo talked in a different way than usual. He expressed his feeling and thoughts in words in a way it was still able for Splinter to understand. He smiled. This was the first time Michelangelo expressed himself in such way.

Michelangelo was very open. His emotions spoke for him. If he was sad or angry he didn't verbalised it, he beamed it. He was like an open book. He didn't need to tell he was sad, you could see it by yourself.

'Green is made from yellow and blue. It isn't as bright as yellow but it's also not as calm as blue. It's a middle colour which you can easily use in a picture without getting to much.' He pointed at the green paint blob.

'Then there is orange. Orange is a mix between red and yellow. It's kinda like purple but then brighter. Orange is very happy and warm. Orange exist out two bright colours. And orange is even brighter than those two. Orange is full of energy. It lights a drawing up but it's even more jumpier than red! If you put orange next to red you're attention goes first to the orange.

Orange is also the complete opposite from blue. Blue can't understand orange because of that. Blue connects the best with Purple, because Purple is also a part Blue. Purple can also communicate with Red. Purple is actually a mediator between Red and Blue. Orange doesn't really fit in with them. Red understands Orange partly, because they're both are also red, but Red doesn't understand the other part from Orange, the yellow part. Purple does understand Orange almost as much as Red does. This is because Purple's also a part red like Orange, but also because they're both in the second pyramid.'

Splinter frowned. _When did the colours actually change into my sons? _He thought to himself. Michelangelo started to emphasize the colour names. And he talked about them like they were more than just colours. Splinter also noticed that they didn't talk about the other colours anymore. (green and yellow.) Did Michelangelo feel depressed? Did he feel misunderstand in a way? How couldn't he have noticed it? Had Michelangelo the feeling of being left out? He always tried to give his sons a equal amount of attention, but it never occurred to him that his other sons would give the one more attention than the other. They always seemed just fine with each other. Of course there where little fights but that isn't strange is it? I mean they're all the time together. Maybe it was because they were siblings. Normally began siblings in this age-group growing apart. They would get new friends besides their siblings. Maybe he did something wrong as a parent?? He took a deep breath. He needed to know what actually was bothering Michelangelo before he could fix it. He decided to approach him in the same colour-code.

'How do you think Orange feels about that?' asked Splinter.

Michelangelo turned around and looked Splinter straight in the eyes for the first time this evening.

'Feels??' He laughed. Which left Splinter even more confused.

'A colour can't feel!' he giggled. 'That's just silly!' He took a pencil and wrote something down on his paper. Splinter did his best to decipher the scribble. _Mihcelangelo _stood under the drawing. He put the pencil down and grinned.

'Now it's finished!' he exclaimed happily. After that he ran out the kitchen. When he reached the door he turned around and bowed.

'Goodnight Sensei.' And he ran to his room.

Splinter still sat at the table with his mouth hanging open.

'All right what did just happened!??' he asked the silence.

Surprisingly enough the silence didn't answer. Splinter stood up and took his cup of tea. He took the drawing and glared at it. He added his talk with Michelangelo to the list : "to worry about later." And took a sip of his tea. It was cold.

He screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
